Shikahime Nara
| previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = Nara Clan Uzumaki Clan | family = | rank = Part I: Chūnin Part II: Anbu | classification = Medic-nin | reg = | academy = 9 | chunin = 13 | jonin = ?? | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Yin Release Wind Release Water Release | jutsu = | tools = }} is a recent promoted chūnin hailing from the Nara Clan. Born within a village known for producing several top-tier shinobi not to mention originating from one of the village's noble clans, the stakes for Shikahime were high. She persevered, finding solace in a exceptionally high intellect, a staple of her clan members, becoming a genin at the young age of 9 before attaining the rank of chūnin at the age of 12, with a lack of genin proving to be the only delay in her elevation to the sought after rank. Primarily, Shika focused on the medical ninjutsu arts in tandem with her clan's hiden, noting that this would serve as the place where she could make the most pronounced progress in light of the resources at her disposal. Next in her sights is the rank of jōnin, as she chases her elders for the Nara spotlight and recognition within the greater village. However, it is later revealed that the Nara prodigy is in fact the youngest daughter of the Blood Diamond and the Shinobi of the Shadows, making her the little sister of Sumire Nara as well. It could be assumed that this familial lineage which features its fair share of heavy weights only created greater pressure for the young girl to succeed, especially considering that she would be in her older sister's shadow from the moment Shika was born. Put simply, it serves as yet another burden upon the Shika's shoulders as she struggles towards the light that is the realization of her own legacy. With the passing of four years, Shikahime would attain a new distinction as an operative of Root, an on again off again organization previously lead by her father Shikaniku and Sayuri Hatake's daughter Shigemi. While in this new vein, she would continue to hone her medicinal craft, working on ways to improve it while acting as the de facto medical-nin for the organization, though with time she would gain underlings. Her level of refinement would soon catch the attention of the Medical Corps, and it was later decided by Shikahime that being apart of this secondary operation might prove to be bountiful. At the very least, it would help expand her knowledge and practitioner skills in accordance with Nara encyclopedia of medical remedies and procedures. Thus she achieved a joint appointment between the two factions with Konoha's larger shinobi population, serving in a capacity to help heal and protect Root's prized shinobi while gaining further acknowledgment for herself. Background Personality Appearance Abilities Exceptional. Despite being only a recently promoted chūnin level shinobi, Shikahime has proven herself capable of jōnin-level feats, namely advanced usage within the ninjutsu and medical ninjutsu spheres. Her overall prowess has rendered her capable of surpassing several of chūnin peers, many of whom had stood at that rank for far longer than her. It is noted that she is actively researching ways to incorporate her medical ninjutsu into her Nara hiden, noting a shadow's overall versatility would allow her to reach a greater number of people in a shorter amount of time. Besides this, she has developed several countermeasures to some of Konoha's more infamous techniques, noting that without a clan regulating the use of such abilities they could easily fall into enemy hands, hence preparation being a necessary component for that fateful day. It is noted that with sustained growth, she has the potential to become the Hokage one day, potentially giving her clan its first member in the highest office the village has to offer. For now however, Shika seeks to hone the abilities in her existing arsenal before branching out to other avenues to attain the varied assets that all Hokage worthy shinobi eventually possess. Ninjutsu Nara Clan Techniques Perhaps Shikahime's true bread and butter is the set known as the Nara Clan hiden. Having been trained in it extensively from the time she could walk and talk, Shika has considerably advanced knowledge in its versatility and various idiosyncrasies. In particular, she possesses particular proficiency in the usage of the Shadow Imitation Technique, able to link her shadow to several opponents at a time, while keeping a tight grip on their actions, leaving very few capable of breaking her shadow grips, the notable exceptions being entirely composed of exalted clan figures such as Shikamaru Nara and his two sons. It is for this reason that she trains extensively to improve her chakra control, in order to further her level of control over more formidable opponents. While still relying on this basic portion of the hiden, Shika has shown the ability to alter her own shadow, forming several geometrical shapes such as a squares, circles, rectangles and triangles depending on the circumstances. It is later revealed by Shika that this is possible through the uncharacteristic manipulation of the Yin Release, which is responsible for forming the backbone of this technique. Because of this, Shika is no longer solely reliant on the sun's rays in order to strengthen her clan's hiden, allowing her greater flexibility in battle. She would use this unique property for more sinister purposes in the future. Shika has also shown the ability to utilize more advanced portions of the clan's hiden effectively, particularly the Shadow Sewing Technique, which taking advantage of largely shadows allows her to incapacitate and subdue a squad of shinobi quickly before moving on to the next step of her strategy. In this regard, Shikahime has also shown particular aptitude for its derivative of shadow gathering, utilizing all the training and knowledge at her disposal to make life as miserable as possible for the opponent. To be specific, the derivative's wide range of applications in terms of shurikenjutsu and usage of projectiles and other materials in the area make it highly practical. It also led to Shika's making of more physical creations that capitalize on gathering's destructive potential. This can involve the Shadow Clutch Technique, one of her clan's most difficult techniques to master and combat with effectively. However, because of her allowed pronounced chakra control, Shikahime has shown notable efficiency, allowing her maximize the technique in order to move and manipulate solid objects through the use of her own shadow. In particular, she had shown competence with lifting things several times her own size without too notable effort, though she has noted that there are times where this can tire her out quickly, leaving room for improvement in her mind. Nature Transformation Chakra Control Despite only a recently promoted chūnin, Shikahime has displayed signs of excellent chakra control from an early age. It manifested first in her ability to mold chakra internally, easily mastering the Water Surface Walking Practice and Tree Climbing Practice before applying the basic principles of the former to walking across other surfaces with different properties. Her mastery has reached the point where she can subconsciously track and adjust for minute variations within the surface that she is trekking. In other words, the chakra positioned underneath her feet is adjusted for thickness, width, length and a dozen other properties as Shika walks across surfaces as varied as ice, lava, and other substantial exteriors. It has been noted that she is looking to incorporate this refined control with her wind release abilities, potentially allowing her to trek across unsubstantial tops such as the atmosphere by creating temporary footholds with her wind nature. Another aspect of her apparent chakra control is hand seal proficiency, as she is capable of performing a good portion of her techniques with only one hand seal, a feat that is only a further confirmation of her prodigyhood in the eyes of her fellow clan members. However, in her personal opinion she won't be satisfied until she can form every single technique in her stockpile with a single handseal before eventually moving on to no handseals at all. In addition, Shika extends this fine-tuned asset of chakra control to the more intricate aspects of medical ninjutsu, allowing her to reach comparable levels to notable members in that field. However, Shika claims that she is not entirely at their level yet, having much work to do before she can call herself an equal in that field. One way that seeks to improve this already solid control is the mastery of a certain technique and its derivatives. This also extends the usage of the Chakra Transfer technique, allowing Shika to send chakra into her allies in order to empower more potent yet ultimately more taxing techniques. Her expertise with this deceptively basic discipline allows her to implement transfers over a radius of several meters, allowing her to reach several allies at a time, ultimately proving critical in times of trouble. It has been noted that Shikahime has linked this ability with her shadow manipulation, allowing for the potential advantage of absorption from her opponent's own reserves should the need be, though Shikahime's own personal code of ethics has prevented her from trekking down this path for the time being. However, as Shika is further exposed to the larger world this restraint could change, making this development a dangerous one for those that she call's foe. Medical Ninjutsu This portion became part of her profession after Shikahime stumbled upon Nara Clan book of medicinal remedies. In particular the mass of vocabulary and various techniques fascinated her, as Shika saw it as an opportunity to prove her mettle within the Nara hierarchy. Stemming from her chakra prowess, Shikahime quickly became effective at utilizing the Mystical Palm Technique a commonality between all medical-nin in the shinobi world. Because of her proficiency with the technique and her chakra control, Shikahime has shown the ability to heal two patients simultaneously, using a single hand for each while still possessing the full potency of two hands. However such a maneuver has proved taxing on her chakra reserves, thus she limits such a application to only dire situations. Perhaps a greater achievement is her ability to use Delicate Illness Extraction Technique, a more advanced application of the original technique, one that requires a very precise procedure and excellent chakra manipulation, otherwise both the patient and user could be harmed.... Intelligence Learning Capabilities Other Skills It is noted that her skill beyond basic is ninjutsu is rather varied for a person of her young age. Despite not specializing in it, Shikahime is nevertheless a capable practitioner of taijutsu, capable of disarming kunai and shuriken wielding shinobi that threatened her team with a few coordinated kicks and punches. In regards to her size, she is surprisingly strong, throwing opponents several times her size a fair distance away with one throw. She is also a rather proficient genjutsu user, her understanding of the Yin Release aiding her greatly in that regard. She particularly enjoys the use of confusing an opponent's sense of direction, along with occasionally resorting to it's derivative of two-fold in order to lull the opponent into a false sense of security, capitalizing on their comfort in order to end them permanently. She also has utilized the yin properties of her clan's hiden in order to trap her opponent in genjutsu for the duration of her control over them, while preventing them from escaping through dispelling the genjutsu. The secondary effect is achieved by her control over the opponent's movements, and being able to simply reactivate the technique should it somehow be reversed. Lastly, she has shown some aptitude for fūinjutsu, taking the humdrum Enclosing Technique and coupling it with her shadow manipulation in order to permanently trap the opponent.